


A Taste of Home

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Din is away on a mission, and receives a surprise call from home.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 228





	A Taste of Home

The Promise hummed as Din set the system to automatic, catching himself mere moments before he turned towards the empty seat behind him. Instead he climbed down the ladder, the sound of his boots ringing out in the quiet, moving through the motions of checking his most recent bounty, then climbing into his small bunk.

The chirp of his communicator broke his absent-minded habits and he pulled his helmet back on as he activated it.

“Buir!” Grogu yelled, the communicator held so close to his face that Din could only see the edge of his eye and the beginning of his ear.

“Hello, cyare,” Luke said, managing to remove the communicator from Grogu just enough that Din could see them both: curled up in a large chair, a large fur from a precious bounty mission pulled across Luke’s legs but his customary boots were still on his feet, “He wanted to see you.”

Din pulled his helmet off as he spoke, “Hello, ad’ika, cyare. I’ve missed you.”


End file.
